One form of rivet setting tool for setting blind rivets comprises a tool body with a head portion providing a mouthpiece for the blind rivets to be set, with a delivery passage extending rearwardly through the head portion of the tool body from the mouthpiece thereof for removing the rivet pins which have been torn off. The tool further comprises an axial feed arrangement which can be actuated for the rivet-upsetting operation and which includes a piston-cylinder system including a pneumatic piston and a working piston. The tool further includes a compressed air feed arrangement for actuating the feed means and for conveying the torn-off pins out of the tool.
Such a rivet setting tool requires a number of operating movements and procedures to be performed. Firstly the rivet must be sucked into position by the device and then the feed means for performing the actual riveting operation has to be actuated. Then the pin which has been torn off the set rivet has to be conveyed out of the tool into a rivet receiving container. In order to perform those various operations, the tool often involves a plurality of different actuating members which have to be operated in the appropriate sequence. Furthermore, the tool involves a continuous flow of compressed air thereto, which makes operation of the tool comparatively expensive while in addition the continuous flow of compressed air means that the tool is always making a noise as a result thereof. When the tool is taken out of operation, the compressed air flow has to be shut down by means of an additional compressed air valve.